The Quiet One was Always The Wilder One
by Koharu Mitsuki
Summary: Mikan never believed that phrase, until Natsume kissed her. Hard. Insert a make out session afterward. No smut, but rated for mature themes. Older characters. OOC.


**The Quiet One was Always The Wilder One **by Koharu Mitsuki

---

**A/N: **Yo! I'm back! Sorry if I disappeared from making Gakuen Alice fics… I'm currently working on 4 of them right now; 3 one-shots, and one chaptered. And mind you, this fic isn't included in that list. (smiles) So you can probably guess how hectic life is for me. Imagine, 4 fics at the same time! Talk about harsh. Oh well, at least I'm doing something productive. (grins) This one was inspired by my inner devilish side. Get ready for an intense make out session! (insert evil laugh) (coughs) I, for one, haven't experienced any kissing yet. Yes, my virgin lips are still…uh, un-kissed! (insert awkward laugh) So, I don't really know what happens during a make out session. I haven't even seen one. Sooo… don't sue me, ne?

**WARNING: Rated for specific mature themes. For those who can't handle serious physical innuendo spare that innocent mind of yours and turn back now, or else. For those who have guts, I dare you to read this.**

**Disclaimer: **All property belongs to thy Tachibana Higuchi. I merely borrow them to… uh… make this fic possible. Yeah, that's it. (insert awkward laugh)

---

Mikan Sakura knew that it's typical for boyfriends and girlfriends to kiss. She's not _that _naïve.

And believe it or not, she knows how it feels like to be kissed.

…Especially if your boyfriend's none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

Oh yeah, life is wonderful.

Of course, as their relationship started, they were only limited to peck the cheek, and on special occasions, a quick innocent smack on the lips. (Hey, they're still young!)

But as their relationship deepened and strengthened, the once for-special-occasion-kiss-on-the-lips came more often than the cheek kiss. Mikan never minded it of course; she loves Natsume and trusts him.

Yet, things did start to heat up when pressure is applied in the kiss, thanks to her almighty, and not to mention—sexy boyfriend. Mikan, to say the least, was shocked—who knew Natsume could do that?—but nevertheless enjoyed it. I mean, who wouldn't?

But this—oh yeah, _this_—she never expected her boyfriend to be so bold.

And what, perhaps, is _this_ bold move of his?

Three words, folks.

_Make out session._

Or rather, make out sessions. Take note the plurality of session.

Now, she loves her boyfriend and all… but really… she's too young for this…

Or at least that's what she thought at first, before he started nibbling on her lower lip of course.

After that, making out didn't seem so bad. They did it occasionally—and privately, of course.

And so, this brings us to her current situation.

…Making out with her beloved boyfriend.

---

He kissed her. Hard.

Mikan instinctively ran her hands across Natsume's chest, before going up and circling it in the base of his neck.

Natsume, meanwhile, flattened one hand on the small of her back and held her securely against his chest. His other hand clamped around her petite waist.

She clenched on hand in Natsume's dark hair.

Natsume let out a hoarse groan and tightened his grip on her.

_Damn, this feels so good._

He nibbled slowly on her lower lip, making her moan in pleasure and open her mouth a little.

Mikan was at a loss. She was captivated in sweet euphoria, where all thoughts centered on the person who was kissing her right now. And she loved every part of it.

It seems that Natsume wasn't satisfied with nibbling, as his tongue grazed her teeth, causing her gasp in surprise, the small opening in her mouth widening. He, on the other hand, took this as an opportunity and entered her.

Mikan felt sparks throughout her body. Not just sparks, but sizzling electricity bolt through her. _Oh my god, _was her last conscious thought before she felt his tongue in hers, therefore breaking all possible coherent thoughts.

He felt intoxicated. She was soft and sweet, and he was soon lost in her taste.

She felt her knees go weak, as her hand loosened its hold on his hair, and with both hands, trailed downwards on his shoulders, before resting it in his chest, where she gripped the front of his Alice Academy uniform tightly. She didn't care if it would be permanently wrinkled, if she didn't hold on to him, she'd fall!

Natsume, feeling her hands moving, seemed to take it as a good idea to move his hands too. His hand which was placed on her back was now going up and down. The one on her waist, traveled downward till it reached the hem of her skirt. For once, he felt grateful that the Alice Academy's skirts only reached below mid thigh… He felt his hand going under the said clothing, feeling her soft long legs. He traveled upward, and inwardly smirked when he felt the cotton of her underwear. He hoped it was printed with polka-dots, she looks _so_ sexy in polka dots…

Mikan gasped and broke the kiss when she felt his hand on her panty. Wide eyed and almost breathless, she noticed that her skirt hitched upwards, to the point where her polka dotted panty was seen. She glared at her now smirking boyfriend, and pushed his hands away from her body.

He seemed unfazed, "You look really sexy in polka dots, Mikan." He grinned cheekily when her already flushed cheeks flushed a deeper shade of cherry red.

Mortified, Mikan pulled her skirt down, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up!"

He only smirked, "Oh come on, I've seen your underwear lots of times! Don't be shy… _my dear girlfriend._"

She huffed in annoyance, "Heh!"

Natsume reached out to her and placed his hands loosely at her waist.

"Your naughty little hands better not wander downwards, you pervert."

"Yeah, yeah…," he trailed off, "But honestly, that kiss was _awesome._" He smirked.

Mikan sighed, forgetting the whole hand-trailing issue. She giggled, "You know that saying, 'the quiet ones are always the wilder ones?' It definitely suits you." She grinned.

"Oh really?" his grip on her waist tightened.

He smirked, "Then how about another round?"

And they kept themselves busy again.

---

**A/N: **So…how was it? I know it sucked. Heh, blame me and my virgin lips. Anyway, I hope it didn't seem too perverted. It's the first time I have EVER written anything like this, so, again, don't sue me if it sucked. Hey, can you blame me, a 13 year old who has never been kissed? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, at least.

Oh, and, I just want to say that the idea of Mikan seducing Natsume has left me, instead, I came up with this. I hope its okay for you guys though.

Btw, school's about to start, so I won't be writing for a while.

**Love y'all!**

**Koharu**


End file.
